Bloody Blossom
by SilverGray22
Summary: She was a killer. She could take down men twice her size. She was merciless, unforgiving, and ruthless. She is feared in the Underground. But one day, she vanished without a trace. They believed that she died somewhere but that was just a rumor. No one knows that she just turned into a normal girl. Her name is Haruno Sakura a.k.a. "Bloody Blossom". [MultiSaku; Sakura-Centric; OOC]
1. Contents

**SilverGray22**

 _This is my 6th attempt in making a Naruto story and I am getting frustrated because I couldn't seem to finish it. Ugh, maybe I am not such a dedicated writer. I pretty much prefer reading than writing but since my imagination gets the best of me and I really love Haruno Sakura, so I will force myself. By the way, the characters of Naruto might be O.O.C. (Out of Character) during the whole events but I will try my best to keep their original personality._

* * *

 **Significant Note**

 _This story is purely made by the author's wild imagination, henceforth, fan-fiction. Criticism of my grammars, spelling, repetition of words, and writing style are welcome, however, I will never tolerate criticisms which are far too harsh and irritating. If you don't like it, then do me and yourself a favor and do not read this._

* * *

 **Plagiarism**

 _Plagiarism is a crime and that I won't hesitate to report anyone who dares to copy the plot of my story. Also, if you found it completely or seemingly the same as yours, don't immediately assume I copied your plot. Everything is a pure coincidence and as a fellow writer, you should know better than to plagiarize someone else's work._

* * *

 **Pairing(s)**

 _Various Characters X Haruno Sakura | Sai X Yamanaka Ino | Uzumaki Naruto X Hyūga Hinata | Hyūga Neji X Tenten | Yahiko X Konan | Nara Shikamaru X Temari._

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own the characters in Naruto._

* * *

 **Characters**

Hoshigaki Kisame — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Taki Kakuzu — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Kusa Zetsu — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Uzumaki Nagato — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Pein Yahiko — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Ameka Konan — 20 years old — 2nd Year College Student

Uchiha Itachi — 19 years old — 1st Year College Student

Akasuna Sasori — 19 years old — 1st Year College Student

Iwa Deidara — 19 years old — 1st Year College Student

Yu Hidan — 19 years old — 1st Year College Student

...

Rock Lee — 18 years old — 3rd Year High School Student

Hyūga Neji — 18 years old — 3rd Year High School Student

Sabaku no Kankuro — 18 years old — 3rd Year High School Student

Kuna Tenten — 18 years old — 3rd Year High School Student

Sabaku no Temari — 18 years old — 3rd Year High School Student

Uchiha Sasuke — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Namikaze Naruto — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Aburame Shino — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Inuzuka Kiba — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Nara Shikamaru — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Akimichi Chōji — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Konno Sai — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Sabaku no Gaara — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Hyūga Hinata — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Yamanaka Ino — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

Haruno Sakura — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student

...

Oto Orochimaru — 47 years old — School Activities Administrator

Sannin Jiraiya — 47 years old — Supervisor

Senju Tsunade — 45 years old — Dean

Momochi Zabuza — 38 years old — Information and Communications Technology Professor/Teacher

Maito Gai — 37 years old — Health and Physical Education Instructor/Teacher

Sarutobi Asuma — 34 years old — Japanese History, Politics, and Governance Professor/Teacher

Hatake Kakashi — 30 years old — French, Spanish, and English Professor/Teacher

Uchiha Obito — 30 years old — Italian, German, and Russian Professor/Teacher

Nohara Rin — 29 years old — Personality Development

Yūhi Kurenai — 28 years old — Biology, Physics, Chemistry Professor/Teacher

Shiranui Genma — 27 years old — Mathematics Professor/Teacher

Mitarashi Anko — 27 years old — Head of The Club Moderators

Hayate Gekko — 27 years old — Business Management Professor/Teacher

Umino Iruka — 27 years old — Music and Band Moderator/Teacher

Hagane Kotetsu — 26 years old — Arts Professor/Teacher

Kamizuki Izumo — 26 years old — Oral Communication Professor/Teacher

Katō Shizune — 25 years old — School's Doctor

Yakushi Kabuto — 24 years old — School's Nurse

* * *

 **Plot of The Story**

 _Haruno Sakura prefers being alone than to interact with her classmates and schoolmates. Plus, she hates attention or a spotlight shining on her direction. Although you can't call her a loner if she can actually talk to them but when it comes to academics. You see, she's the type of girl who isn't mentioned always in the campus (unlike the nerds or the popular ones), she is just an average girl with grades slightly above average._

 _But is she really just an average girl?_

 _The answer is no._

 _Psh. There is no such thing as "average" in the life of humans. She has a terrible past. Something that she has been running away from for a long time. The nightmares were never ending, it would always come back to haunt her, leaving her terrified, shaking, and a mess. She swore to herself that she wouldn't go back.  
_

 _She wouldn't go back to being a murderer or a killer._

 _Yes, for she was a gangster._

 _Though not anymore._

...

 _Who knew she being an average girl could attract the attention of some people?_

* * *

 **Copyright©2018 SilverGray22**

 **All Rights Reserved.**


	2. Haruno Sakura

**CHAPTER ONE**

Another day, still the same routine. I woke up, rearranged my bed, picked out my uniform, took a bath, made food, then go to school on foot. Conveniently, the campus was only 5 minutes away from my house. I just need to turn into another street and the large building of the campus will come into view. I have been studying in Konoha Academy for 4 years and currently I am a sophomore. My life has been peaceful and perfect for the last 2 years since I resigned from being a gangster. No one knew about this fact and I was considered as an average girl with pink hair and I planned to keep it that way until I die.

Entering inside the campus, I immediately noted that the halls were occupied by my schoolmates and some were my classmates. They were loitering everywhere while chatting with their own group of friends. I don't really mind not having a single friend, I pretty much prefer having an equal relationship with anyone. Anyone. Because I can't afford to have an equal relationship with everyone and that would be troublesome.

Great, I sounded like that Nara Shikamaru. He's a genius guy but very lazy, no one can make him work on something without hearing his famous catchphrase 'troublesome'. Well, except for his girlfriend that is. Yeah, who knew a guy like him could get a girlfriend, right? His girl is none other than Sabaku no Temari, considered as the cool girl because of her strong and stubborn personality. She's the eldest among the Sabaku siblings.

Anyway, I finally reached my classroom where I saw a girl sitting at the back. She has a long, dark bluish hair with lavender colored eyes. I have known her since my middle school years, she was the timid-looking heiress, Hyūga Hinata. Apparently, she was a stuttering mess when she was in middle school but she changed a bit when we got into high school. She is also known as Namikaze Naruto's girlfriend.

Yep.

Namikaze Naruto, you know? One of the players in basketball and also the vice-captain? Yeah, he's extremely popular with the girls but he's not a playboy. Shocking, isn't? Yes, he doesn't play with any girl's heart and carefully rejects them when they attempted to confess to him. I first hand witnessed his big heart when a brave girl decided to confess in front of many students in the hallway. Unfortunately for them, his heart was already taken by Hyūga Hinata which made her the target of his fangirls. Good thing she has Yamanaka Ino and Kuna Tenten as her best friends, those two were quite terrifying.

As for those two girls, they are really popular among the guys especially the blonde one — Yamanaka Ino. At first, you might have mistaken her as one of those whores but nope, she only flirted with guys but never had a sexual intercourse with one of them. In fact, she already had a boyfriend whom she was very loyal to and that is Konno Sai, a third-degree cousin of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Looking at the both of them, you won't call them a couple because they fight almost everyday because of Ino's easily impatient attitude and Sai's habit of calling anyone with horrible nicknames and lack of affection. Though, they always made up in the end.

Then to Kuna Tenten, she's dating Hyūga Neji for three years. They got together last year and have been strong through out their constant problems (which apparently are their fangirls and fanboys).

"Ohayō, Sakura-san," Hinata greeted with a polite smile.

I smiled slightly at her direction. "Ohayō, Hinata-san."

Normally, that would be our usual greeting and I would be slumping down on my seat after dumping my bag on the floor and burying my ears with my headphones but today seemed to be different, Hinata continued to talk to me.

"Ano... Etto... Sakura-san, I haven't been able to thank you for rescuing me and my sister last Saturday," she said with a grateful smile.

I slightly freezes but good thing it isn't that noticeable.

Hinata was talking about the incident last Saturday. I was walking down on the dark streets because I stayed in the park until 8 before I went home. I passed through one of the alleys and then, I heard a loud thud coming from inside the alleyway I just passed by. Getting my curiosity overwhelmed me, I peeked inside and anger and shock surged through my veins.

Hinata and her companion were surrounded by drunkards and I knew they needed help because they were crying and shaking, hysterically.

My experienced as a gangster helped me with my fight against those four, huge men and their burly body. I might be small compared to them but I am stronger and faster than them. I took them down one by one and attempted to soothe their fear. I called the police and let them arrest those drunkards, then I let them escorted those two to the police station.

"It was nothing, Hinata-san. I just couldn't let them hurt you and your sister. Anyway, have you told anyone about me?" I questioned, dreading for the worse.

"I haven't properly told the police because I was stuttering and Hanabi was still scared though I managed to tell my cousin about you," she replied.

"Only your cousin?" I asked, quite anxiously.

"Hai. Is there something wrong, Sakura-san?" she asks, worriedly.

"Can you please... um... Can you not please tell any of your friends and family about me, rescuing you and your sister?" I said with hope in my tone.

 _"I can't risk being in the spotlight,"_ I thought.

"Why not? We need to pay you back somehow," she frowns in concern.

"My reason is confidential but if you want to repay me, this is my payment from you," I say, sternly.

She stares at me for a second, a troubled expression appearing on her face before giving in. "E-Even though I don't know why you would refuse to be acknowledged by my family, then I would respect your wish. Is that all, Sakura-san?"

"Tell your cousin to not blurt out anything to anyone and don't ask why because I only have one reason and that is not to stay in a spotlight," I half-lied.

She blinks before nodding slowly.

"If that is what you wanted, Sakura-san," she replied.

* * *

I have a few classes with Hinata, then two classes with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, and one class with the famous, Uchiha Sasuke. Let me talk first about Kiba. Needless to say, he looked almost like an animal especially with his fangs poking out and slit pupils. Plus, he always brought his companion, Akamaru. I don't know he managed to smuggle his dog inside because in the student's handbook, pets aren't allowed inside the school premises. Maybe his mother pulled some strings here and there.

You see, his mother is a very famous veterinarian and animal instructor. Almost everyone in Japan are vying to get her work with them to help train their pets. Oh and his older sister is known as the 'Animal Heroine' because she saved a lot of animals in the past. No wonder the school officials let his dog inside.

Then, next is Aburame Shino. I heard his father was an entomologist and published 3 books about the various species of insects (even the rare ones) and conducted a treatments, description, causes of possible diseases, viruses or poisons. He resigned from his job 5 years later because he earned billions of money.

By the way, have I mentioned that these two are friends with Hinata as well? Not yet? Well, now you know. They are best friends since 12, I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, they are also part of weird (dubbed by myself) group consisting of Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Konno Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyūga Hinata, Hyūga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, and Kuna Tenten. All in all, they are 14 members.

I have explained the others so I will proceed to the rest. We shall begin with the broody and emo-ish looking yet handsome and hot, Uchiha Sasuke. Since he came from the Uchiha Clan, there is no guaranteed that he will have an ugly face. I mean, come on, the Uchihas produced prodigies with equally beautiful bodies and faces plus having a talent for everything. You couldn't say that he didn't belong there. Many girls followed him everywhere like lovesick puppy, even going as far as stalking him. The worst among them is the girl with uneven, red hair with similar red eyes framed with eyeglasses. Her name is Uzumaki Karin, the younger sister of Uzumaki Nagato and the cousin of Namikaze Naruto.

I don't like her but I don't hate her either. I won't talk about her because she doesn't belong to the group. She has her own cronies which are Watanabe Ami and Hitsu Matsuri.

Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Oh, he's just like Sasuke except he has flaming red hair and jade green eyes and don't forget his stoic expression. He is followed by the girls as well but not quite much because they are quite terrified of him after learning that he won't show any mercy to anyone who dares to annoy him (be it girls, children, or an old people). He's the youngest among his siblings, just after Kankuro. Speaking of him, this guy who wears a cat-like costume and has a purple paint is the guy who likes flirting with the girls, be it a new student, transferred one, or an old student.

Last but definitely not the least is Rock Lee. Many have been wondering whethered he is the son of Maito Guy or not and until now, no one knew about their relationship other than teacher and student. He is very eccentric like his teacher and has a habit of saying 'youth'.

I stepped outside, letting the fresh wind blew past me, heaving my pink hair upwards then falling down abruptly as soon as it went away. A small smile works up into my lips and spreads my arms wide.

This is the life that I wanted.

No more troubles. No more fighting. No more worries. No more bloodshed.

I am Haruno Sakura and I almost reach my freedom.


	3. Encounter (PT1)

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sometimes, I hate going to my class with Maito Gai as my P.E. teacher. I preferred his lectures more than this ridiculous training regime he had been planning or so he said. Apparently, he made us run 5 laps around the field. Fortunately, I was used to gruesome trainings that I endured during my gangster years so running around felt almost like a routine for me. Half of my classmates are already down on the ground, heaving a deep breathes or chugging down one bottler of water after another.

I finished my laps in just two minutes and I took a seat in the nearest bench. I wasn't sweating that much but I still wiped a few sweats off my forehead. I glance around, noticing another class from another field. There are a total of 12 fields which are the basketball courts (2), volleyball courts (2), tennis courts (2), baseball fields (2), soccer fields (2), and track and field (2).

I wasn't a sporty type of person, however, I do know how to play basketball. I practiced it sometimes whenever I was in the park and some streetball players helped me with my form.

"Hey," a hand was placed on my right shoulder.

I turn around and sees a familiar face. It was Nara Shikamaru, the certified genius yet lazy guy. I study him from his head down to his feet. He was slouching, hands buried inside his pockets, head turned towards another direction, his aura was the epitome of boredom. However, the way his eyes glint in curiosity and wonder, I can immediately tell that he wants to find something from me. What does he want exactly?

Pretending to be naïve and completely clueless, I ask him. "Hai?"

"You're..." he pauses and stares straight into my eyes, searching for something. I hold down my own stare, not backing away. Compare to other people I have met, his intense and calculating gaze was nothing. I can see a flicker of awe and interest before it disappears in a flash and replaces with a lazy glance. "You're Haruno Sakura, correct?"

What kind of question is that? Of course I am Haruno Sakura. No one had a pink hair except for me. Just tell anyone of my physical appearance and they will recognize me quickly.

I hold back the urge to sigh and simply nod at him.

He looks a bit surprised but nevertheless proceeds to tell me what he came for. "I know what happened last Saturday."

I momentarily froze from my spot, tensing and my entire posture stiffed as a card board. I dared not to look at him and opted to stare blankly at nothing in front of me. I wasn't sure how to react. Did Hinata break her promise to me? No, she was not the type of girl who easily blurted out someone's secret. If so, why would she do it?

"It was you, right? Hinata didn't tell us directly who the person that has saved her but I could tell the way she glanced at you from time to time. At first, I wasn't certain but after observing for a while, I knew my assumption was right," he said.

I frown at his words. Shikamaru is too keen for his own good. He doesn't know how to keep it to himself. Tsk.

"Let's say I did save her last Saturday, what would you gain from confirming your assumption?" I questioned.

"Nothing."

His simple reply made me confuse for a bit.

"I just wanted to clarify it to satisfy my curiosity. I was wondering why Hinata was stalling and indirectly answering our questions," he shrugged.

I let out small chuckle. "I am sure you are quite aware that curiosity kills a cat."

"And I believe that you know that satisfaction brings it back," he retorted.

"You're making such a big deal about this, Nara," I told him, blankly.

"I needed to make sure you weren't a threat to a friend of mine," he stated.

I smiled pointedly. "Cease your foolish concerns, I won't do anything to her. If I had, I wouldn't even save her and her sister from the start."

"As a friend, it's my job to shield them."

"Then, you have completed your job, Nara," I say casually. "Don't bother me ever again."

He narrows his eyes but otherwise doesn't say anything and he returns back to his friends. I risk a glance towards their direction, only to find them sneaking glances at me from time to time. I caught Hinata's apologetic look and didn't bother to acknowledge it, I simply turned my head into another direction, pretending that nothing has happened.

Ugh, this is the reason why I don't like to be involve into something or someone especially when it is a heiress. It won't give me any benefits at all.

* * *

I yawn then stretch my upper body upwards, enjoying how my bones crack and soothes down. I have changed back into my uniform and it was lunch time. I was in the library this time, at the second floor, reading a book. Actually, I wasn't reading a book, I was merely staring at it while I zoned out from the real world.

I had been thinking about the conversation I had with Shikamaru. Needless to say, it was a very uncomfortable moment in my life. Although it didn't really matter much to begin with, I just hoped that he forgotten about it and moved on. I don't want to be bothered by nonsense talking.

Heaving a deep sigh, I put down the book that I was holding and folded my arms together then buried my head on it. I plan to sleep these troublesome thoughts away. I don't like dealing with it for the mean time.

"What the f*ck?! Stop pushing me, you freaking stitches!" a deep voice yelled.

"Be quiet, you fool! You're inside the library, show some respect!" another voice said with annoyance and irritation.

"Why did he even suggest to come here?" a voice asked, drowsily. "I was supposed to finish my art."

"Aw, I still wanted to stay inside the art room, yeah," a high-pitch voice whines.

"It's so boring here. I wanna fight someone," a very deep voice said.

"Later, we have unfinish business with our leader," a smooth voice says.

"I'm hungry - **let's leave these assholes** \- No, we cannot do that," two voices blended together.

I sit up straight and peer down on the first floor, my eyes widening at colorful hairs from below. I knew those figures from down there. My eyes narrowed. They are the Akatsuki. Hearing their group name, enemies flee from sight and abandon their thought of fighting against them or even attempting to fight them. The Akatsuki was feared in the Underground, I would know because I encountered them 2 or 3 times and not even once I saw them lose from their opponents. Their families are very influential and wealthy people, that's also another reason why others can't go against them. Wherever they went, they were worshipped for their looks, skills, and status.

The leader of the group is Pein Yahiko, an orange haired lad with a goofy attitude and bright personality. At first, he might seem harmless but don't be fooled, he is very intimidating when he gets mad. Don't get me wrong, that's what I heard from the gossipers. His girlfriend is Ameka Konan, a beautiful, blue haired woman with a curvaceous body that is to die for. I heard from other girls that they were jealous of her.

Next is Uzumaki Nagato, the older brother of Uzumaki Karin and the older cousin of Namikaze Naruto. Cold, polite, and a bit quiet, he has this cool and suave aura surrounding him, making him look like cold prince like the rest (i.e. Uchiha Itachi and Akasuna Sasori). He is quite hard to approach as well. And he is like the second leader when Pein-senpai is not around.

I hurriedly look away from their group when the older Uchiha turned his head towards my direction. Fudge. I hope he didn't catch me looking at them, I don't want to be accused of spying when I was merely staring at them. It wasn't spying!

"What are you looking at, Itachi?"

"I thought someone was in the second floor."

"What? Are you sure? Shall we go and check?"

"Hn."

I slowly move out of my seat, quickly yet carefully positioning the chair back to its rightful place. I crept towards the hidden place somewhere in the corner, between two shelves. Good thing I had a lithe body so I was able to fit in and hid my whole body from their view. I made sure to back up more from my hidden place.

I listen carefully at the footsteps moving upstairs. It was quite difficult because it was almost as if their footsteps were silent as well.

"No one's here, Itachi."

"Hn."

There was a rustle and movement.

"What'cha got there? Is that a book?"

"Hn."

I almost gasp. Sakura, you're such an idiot! How did you forget the book? Now, they'll know that I was here the whole time! I really wanted to slap my head or hit my face for forgetting a crucial evidence of finding out my whereabouts. Ah jeez, I was thinking a lot of things that I have forgotten to hide evidence of me being here. Great. Just great.

"Itachi, where are you going?"

"Hn. Be quiet, Kisame."

Fudge! The voice of Itachi was almost near to my hiding place! Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! No, no, no, please don't let him notice me. Please don't let him come closer. Please don't let him find me. Wait a minute, why was I hiding in the first place? Oh right, because I couldn't afford to deal with them. I don't want to and I never want to.

"Let it go, Itachi. Someone might have forgotten this book here. Plus, it's not like we have started yet."

"Hn."

"Itachi! Kisame! Nagato texted me, we're going to a different location!" Deidara's voice echoed.

"Deidara, you idiot! Why did you shout near my ear?!"

"Ack! Gomen nasai, danna!"

Where was the librarian when you needed her the most? Why wasn't she scolding them for being too loud? However, I was grateful for Deidara's interruption.

"Let's go, Itachi."

There was another movement then I could hear their faint steps moving away from my place. I let out a sigh of relief and move out of my hiding place. I make sure that my steps are quiet like them and walk towards the railing, I peer down and notice all of them leaving the library with Zetsu, the schizophrenic man, closing the door behind him.

I breathe out another sigh of relief.

That was a close one.


	4. Encounter (PT2)

**CHAPTER THREE**

Finally! The classes are over! I can go home, forget everything that happened, and sleep like there's no tomorrow. I put my things inside my bag, hardly arranging them in a neat order, and dash out of the door before they could even say goodbye to Nohara-sensei.

I walk down the halls, skipping my steps from time to time, a very eager expression in my face. I open my bag and put my books inside my locker after I unlock it. Accidentally, I drop my notebook and I bend down to pick it up. I frown when a dust settles on it and swipe it off. Smiling to myself, I put it inside the locker then lock it.

I proceed to get out of the school premises and walk all the way home. Along the way, I couldn't help but think of the events that occured just hours ago. I cannot believe those things happened to me. To me, of all people. I don't want any changes into my life. I just want to maintain lifestyle until I grow older and eventually die because of old age.

Then, out of nowhere, my stomach rumbles. Ugh, I am hungry again? I just ate my bento, an apple and banana, then drink a bottle of juice in lunch time. You see, I don't really get fat even if I ate tons of calories. No, seriously! I love to eat ice-cream, cakes, anything sweets, and I won't get fat. I don't know why though.

My stomach growls again, this time a bit louder than the previous one. I sigh and decide to stay up late first. My auntie would understand my condition, she always knew that I was hungry all the damn time. With food stuck in my mind, I walk passed my house and went to the nearest convenience store. Entering inside, I was greeted with a cool air coming from the air conditioners and I automatically strode forward to one of the aisles. I grab three chocolates, two snacks, and a small bottle of coke inside the refrigerator. I made my way towards the counter and dropped my items.

I took out enough coins from my skirt pocket and gave it to the cashier guy. After scanning my items, I grabbed each of them into my arms and looked around for an available table. I saw one beside the large window and sat there. I begin eating my food while looking around.

There aren't many customers coming by or staying too long. Actually, it was only me inside this store and of course, the cashier guy who was by now, playing with his phone. I could hear the sound coming from the game, the recently enjoyed game of many people, the Mobile Legends. It was a great game and I played once but I was bad at it and gave up half-way.

I stare outside the window, noticing a group of people from the other side of the lane. It didn't take me a long time to distinguish that it was Uzumaki Karin's group. Her wild, red hair is enough proof of my assumption. They appeared to waiting for someone since they kept looking around and looking at their phones or wrists (to which I assumed they had a wrist watch).

I tore my eyes away from their direction and focused on eating. I finished my snacks and drank my bottle of juice, however, my hunger wasn't satisfied yet. I sigh and stand up, going straight to the large, horizontal, and rectangular shaped fridge. I open the lid and take out a small, square-shaped ice cream box with cookies n' cream flavor.

I trudge my way again to the counter and pay for my delicious treat. He gives me a small, wooden spoon and I accept it in a rush, then sit down once more at the table I was sitting at earlier. I look out the window for the second time, my eyes widening when Karin's group was surrounded by the whole Akatsuki members.

Karin was talking to her older brother while clinging at Uchiha Itachi, from beside her which was occupied by Hitsu Matsuri who was clinging also but to Akasuna Sasori, then I could see Watanabe Ami hanging off in Iwa Deidara's arm.

I haven't been able to introduce the rest, right? Well, let's start with Uchiha Itachi who is the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and a relative of Uchiha Obito-sensei. I heard from others that he was a prodigious guy, a perfect gentleman, matching with excellent looks, and exceptional skills. Needless to say, he was considered as the perfect man for every woman's fantasy. But despite his cool and gentleman personality, he seems to be distant and quite cold towards the female population as evidence to his immediate dismissal of the last girl who confessed to him. He was blunt and inexpressive when he rejected the girl. Much like his little brother, but I could say Uchiha Sasuke was worst in rejecting a girl's feelings.

Okay, moving on, Hoshigaki Kisame, this dude is super tall like really tall and not to mention quite huge for a college student. He tattooed his face with gills and it made him look like a shark specially when he already had a sharp teeth. He was very intimidating to begin with but he was really a big softy from the inside. In fact, he is very funny and gets along with almost everyone inside the campus. Plus, it's a score for the girls to see him shirtless when he trains in the pool for another swimming competition with the other schools.

Next are Iwa Deidara and Akasuna Sasori. These two are part-time models from a world-wide known modeling agency and at the same time, they are sculptors. Deidara specializes in molding a clay into whatever shape he wants, he can even make a statue with his clay! As for Sasori, he makes humanize puppets with woods and it is very intricate and detailed that it will leave you in awe. And since they are models, girls can't stop following them everywhere, wanting him to sign their items, and having a picture with them. For me, they are quite annoying when they argue about whose art is better. They both have a different view about art and it always lead them into pointless arguments.

Oh, I don't know how to start with Yu Hidan. This guy swears like it's his job and the way he calls people is way worst than Sai's nicknames for everyone. He always had a fight with someone, ending that person in the hospital with serious injuries or in a state of coma. He also worshipped a god called Jashin, believing that his god would give immortality and what-not. But, he's crazy attractive, I do admit that. He's quite sexy especially when he walks around the campus half naked from time to time. The only one who keeps him in check is Taki Kakuzu, a money-hungry man. He's very cold and totally rude to other people. There's nothing much to say about him if you count that he has a long, chocolate-brown hair and a pretty green eyes. I think he's the second tallest guy among them.

Last but definitely not the least is Kusa Zetsu. This guy had a split personality that enabled them to speak at the same time, I would find him arguing with himself. He dyed his hair black and white to distinguish his nice side and his rude side. His yellow eyes were very pretty as well just like Taki-senpai's green eyes. Sometimes, I heard from others that he was a cannibal or something along those lines. I don't know, I don't really remember.

I was snapped out my thoughts when a large truck passed by and honked. I glance down on my ice-cream, only to blink when I saw it was almost empty. I was eating too fast? Jeez, I can't believe I haven't noticed my own actions. I shrug and scoop the last scrap inside and stand up from my seat, I walk over to the trash can and dump my trash inside. I step outside the convenience store and proceed to go back home.

I carefully hide my face from their view just in case Uchiha Itachi might recognize me. I didn't glance at their direction and continue walking like they are just normal students. I grip the handles of my bag tightly and walk a little bit faster and soon as they are out of my view, I let out a sigh of relief.

When I reach my house, I enter inside. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan. How's school?" my aunt asked, curiously.

"Still the same," I responded, not looking at her eyes.

My aunt is the only relative I have and I was utterly grateful for her generosity and compassion for taking great care of me. She is the younger sister of my mother and looks like me if you ignored the fact that she had blonde hair like my mother. Her eyes are the same shade of my eye color. Also, she knew about me, being a gangster before and she didn't throw me away or despise me. I received a different response, instead she hugged me tightly.

"Are you hungry? I can make some chocolate chip muffins just for you," she says.

"I already ate, auntie, though thank you for your consideration," I replied.

She stared at me for a moment, not even blinking.

I stared back at her but with a confuse face.

"Is there something wrong, auntie?"

"Who are you?" she asks, seriously.

I was startled at her scary face. "What do you mean, auntie?"

"I asked who you are," she asks, sternly. "My niece wouldn't refuse sweets, she never refused any sweets unless I forced her to stop eating them."

Oh.

I chuckled in response. "Jeez, auntie, you scared me for a second. Actually, I went to the convenience store earlier and I ate a lot of sweets."

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"I will be heading upstairs. I want to sleep. Good night, auntie," I kissed her cheek and went upstairs, eager to slump down on my bed and sleeping.


End file.
